lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Legacy Riders (Fan Game)
"Ride YOUR Legacy" - Tagline Sonic Legacy Riders is a Online-ish Spin-Off of the Sonic Riders series, Mixing The Idea of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 & 2 with Sonic Riders for a unique experience. Create Your Character with near endless creation options. Choose Between 3 Ability Types: Speed, Power, Fly, and 7 different Species, from the most obvious, most forgotten, and ones that haven't appeared in the sonic series of games but, may have appeared in the Comic book universe. Then choose the Gender and then the fun begins where you can Choose the appearance from Quill/Hair all the way to shoe designs. You can even Create your Very own EX Gear from different Visual Parts to some parts that are required for the Gear to run. This was Taken from An F-Zero game Sega Developed under supervision of Nintendo but expanded with loads of Visual Gear Parts that doesn't affect your Gears stats and Parts that does. There is even a Gear Class System where you start from the bottom and work your way up for better Gear Classes. The Game is Developed by Sega and Bandai Namco, Published by Sonic Team and Directed by HardRoar (aka DUBSTEPxSonic) Gameplay Gameplay has 2 Parts. A Huge Hub where you Begin your Career by Choosing between 2 teams: Team Sol or Team Dark. Depending on what Team you choose will determine what story you will progress through. Teams don't necessarily require you to be a specific ability type to join either team. afterwards you can Create your Extreme Gear. which you can choose which Gear Type, however, Different Ability Types have different Choices: Speed has Board, Skate, and new Ski Gear Types, Flight has Board, Air Ride, and New Hover Glide Gear Types, and Power has Board, Bike, and Wheel Gear Types. Board Type Gear Being the only one which is accessible to all types. Hub World In the hub world upon starting the game and Creating your character for the first time you are approached by Silver and Shadow along with their respective partner. Silver and Shadow both ask you to Join their team due to them short on one member. Choosing Team Sol Makes you the Rival to Team Dark and Team Babylon and allies with Team Heroes and Team Rose while Choosing Team Dark is the opposite way around. After Choosing your team you create your Extreme Gear from the Ground Up. Starting With a Gear Class D. Once you Done That you begin your first Race. After doing that you can now do everything in the Hub. The Hub has 4 Districts, Each Containing Different Things. Central District The Central District is where you start off at, Here is where you can Choose to play through the story, Partake in Free Races Both Solo and Locally with up to 3 others, Do Missions Under the Chaotix, and Partake in Offline EX World Grand Prix Global Race Central This is a District where you can Race Online and Partake in Global EX World Grand Prix Events, It's also THE place to Buy Gear that all characters can use in Free Play and Casual Online Races. Rider Shopping District This District is a Shopping district where you can Buy Clothes and Gear Parts to Modify the Look of your Ex Gear. Challenge District This is a Small District where you Meet Pro Ex Grand Prix Competitors and Challenge them to Rival Races to have a Chance to Unlock them for Free Play, Offline EX World Grand Prix, and Casual Online Races. In Race In Races, Gameplay is a mix between Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity with some new mechanics. Air Drifting and Air Boosting Returns and the Trick System Resembles more of the Classic SSX Titles with it's Trick system. Getting Air For your Gear Works exactly like Sonic Riders. Around each track there are Pit Stops which refill the Air Gauge and Doing Trick do it as well. You can also Gain Air through Item Boxes which is placed throughout each track. Shortcuts now have two Variations: Type Exclusive Shortcuts and Barrier Based Shortcuts. Type Exclusive Shortcuts depend on your ability type, Speed Types can Grind Rails, Fly Types can Use Boost Rings and Power Types can Destroy Obstacles to uncover Hidden Routes for a faster time. Barrier Based Shortcuts is very simple. Find a Glowing Panel on the Ground to disable a Barrier to open a hidden Route for a faster time. This can Give Speed and Fly type characters the same accessibility as power types and ever power type characters can use these to their advantage. The Trick Ranking system has 10 Ranks and the New Revamped Trick System allows for interesting Trick Combos.with different Button Combinations and a new "Chaos" Trick Mode which requires the "Chaos" Gauge to be filled to access Off the Wall Signature Tricks, Much like the SSX Series. Here are the Trick Rankings * EX - The Hardest Rank to Achieve as you must pull off a signature trick and combo it with at least one normal/tweaked trick(s) with one Flip rotation or spin rotation during the normal/tweaked tricks to reach this Godly Rank. Gives 100 Air + Refills "Chaos" Gauge Completely, Gives Small Burst of Speed Upon landing Successfully. * X+ - A Fairly Difficult rank, All you Need to do is Pull off a Signature Trick with or without rotations to go beyond Legendary and into Epic status. Gives 100 Air + Fills 75% of the "Chaos" Gauge, Gives Small Burst of Speed Upon Landing Successfully. * X - Quite a difficult Rank. Pull off a 5 Trick Combo with Only Normal and Tweaked Tricks with rotations to reach this Legendary Rank. Gives 100 Air + Fills 50% of the "Chaos" Gauge * S+ - Pull off a 4 Normal/Tweaked Trick Combo with or without rotations. Fills 75% Air + Fills 35% of the "Chaos" Gauge * S - Pull off a 3 Normal/Tweaked Trick Combo with Rotations. Fills 50 to 60% Air (depending on the Degree of rotation) + Fills 30% of the "Chaos" Gauge * A+ - Pull off a 3 Normal/Tweaked Trick Combo with out Rotations. Fills 45% Air Fills 30% of the "Chaos" Gauge. * A - Pull off a 2 Normal/Tweaked Trick Combo with or without Rotations. Fills 25% Air + 15% of the "Chaos" Gauge. * B - Pull of one Trick with or without rotations. Fills 15% of Air + 5% of the "Chaos" Gauge. * C - Fail to Land a Trick or don't do any tricks. Fills 10% of Air, Does not Fill the "Chaos" Gauge, Momentum Drops. Everything else works exactly the same from both Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Character Creation/EX Gear Creation & Customization Upon starting a new character, You begin by Choosing 1 of the 7 Species: Hedgehog, Fox, Hawk, Cat, Echidna, Wolf, and Rabbit. Character Creation Options Species * Hedgehog * Fox * Echidna * Hawk * Cat * Wolf * Rabbit Gender * Male * Female Appearance Head * Quills/Hair * Eye Shape * Muzzle/Nose * Tattoos * Accessories Torso * Chest Fur/Skin * Tattoos * Accessories * Clothes Arms & Hands * Arm Skin * Gloves * Tattoos * Accessories Lower Body * Pants * Shoes * Tattoos * Accessories Color * Fur Color * Pupil Color * Glove Color * Clothing Color * Shoe Color * Shoe Designs Name, Voice, Ability Type Name Voice * Energetic * Cocky Determined * Serious * Focused * Wild * Easygoing * Edgy Ability Type * Speed * Fly * Power Extreme Gear Creation Gear Type Speed Types * Boards * Skates * Skis Fly Types * Boards * Air Rides * Hover Gliders Power Types * Boards * Bikes * Wheels Visual Parts Board * Front * Rear * Stance Pad * Liveries Skates * Soles * Liveries Skis * Nose * Tail * Stance Pads * Liveries Air Rides * Nose * Tail * Liveries Hover Gliders * Wings * Nose * Tail * Spoiler * Liveries Bikes * Seat * Spoiler * Handle Bars * Liveries Wheels * Spoiler * Handle Bars * Seat * Liveries Gear Classes These are Each Gear Class That you can Achieve * U * S+ * S * A+ * A * B * C * D Story Mode (Will Work on later) Coruses Story Courses Story Tracks have 7 Tracks for Class D - A, Each Track has 2 Versions: Normal & Expert D Class C Class B Class Expert Variations of D Class Courses A Class Expert Variations of C Rank Courses Extra Courses TBA Characters Starting Characters Extra Characters Extreme Gear List (Will Work on later) Trivia (Will Work on later) Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Massively Multiplayer Online Category:DUB's Fan Games Category:Action/Arcade Racing Games Category:Sonic Riders Category:Sonic Fanon